Tu n'étais pas obligé
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Alors qu'ils sont seuls dans une clairière, Aomine, en colère, saute sur Kagami pour le faire taire. Mais lui qui pensait subir les assauts sauvages et passionnés de son amant, celui-ci n'est pas comme d'habitude. Et cela perturbe notre pauvre rouquin. OS pour la Nuit des Lemons de La Ficothèque Ardente.


**Paring** : Aomine x Kagami

**Rating** : M

**Note 1** : OS pour la Nuit des Lemons du 28/03, sur le printemps.

**Note 2** : Oui, j'ai encore écrit un texte alors que j'ai plein de trucs en cours. Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez non =)

**Contrainte** : _Thème_ Randonnée; _Mots_ Vert, Verdoyant, Soleil.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Vert. Tout autour de lui était d'un vert pétant, brillant, verdoyant. Vert de chez vert. On ne pouvait pas faire pire que ça. Après tout, il était dans une fichue clairière, et de la verdure, il en verrait encore un moment avant de sortir de cette fichue forêt.

Kagami ferma les yeux, ébloui par les rayons brûlants du soleil alors que sa tête s'enfonçait dans les herbes hautes où il était allongé. C'était Aomine qui l'avait traîné ici. Sous prétexte qu'ils pouvaient faire autre chose que jouer au basket, il l'avait emmené faire de la randonnée. L'idée n'avait pas réellement plus au rouquin, l'ennuyant au plus haut point même mais il n'avait cependant rien dit. Il avait préparait ses affaires le soir, avait attendu l'as de Tôhô le matin à la gare et l'avait suivi sur les chemins tracés dans la forêt en bougonnant.

Au moins, cette petite escapade dans les bois lui avait permis de voir Aomine se prendre les pieds dans des racines, tomber dans un fourré en glissant sur une feuille et se prendre des branches qu'il n'avait pas vu alors qu'il lui hurlait dessus. Kagami avait fini par exploser de rire lorsque le jeune homme s'était écroulé dans une clairière, rompu de fatigue avant que le fourbe ne lui saute dessus pour l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le bleuté utilisait ce genre de pratique pour le faire taire et le remettre -délicieusement- à sa place. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était différent.

Un profond soupir passa entre ses lèvres, la langue chaude et mutine d'Aomine taquinant son cou. Ses doigts le préparaient déjà, s'enfonçant en lui avec lenteur et forte pour mieux percuter ce point en lui qui le ferait bientôt hurler de plaisir. Une part de lui ne cessait de lui rappeler que n'importe qui pouvait les découvrir, les entendre. Pourtant, Kagami n'en avait que faire. Autre chose le dérangeait.

Contrairement à d'habitude, Daiki n'était pas violent, rapide ou brutal. Non pas que le rouquin s'en plaigne -enfin son postérieur, lui, s'en plaignait-, il était habitué à la bestialité du jeune homme qui lui faisait parfois penser à un félin féroce prêt à dévorer sa proie. Mais là, non. Rien de tout cela. Pas de passion dévorante, pas d'envie écrasante. Juste... une incroyable douceur qui perturba Taiga. L'as de Seirin aurait aimé penser que c'était le lieu qui mettait le bleuté dans cet état, que l'atmosphère tranquille et calme de la forêt lui donnait envie d'agir ainsi. Mais c'était se moquer d'Aomine. Non. Il y avait plus que ça.

Précautionneusement et lentement, Daiki le pénétra, le serrant dans ses bras sans lâcher son regard. Kagami se sentit perdu, ne sachant comment réagir face à toute cette douceur dont le submerger le bleuté. C'était insensé, irréaliste. À croire que le vrai Aomine avait laissé place à un autre trop attentionné et prévenant. Il voulait que les choses soient comme d'habitude. Qu'il lui morde les épaules, marque son cou d'innombrables succions, bloque ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant qu'il se déhancherait en lui comme un animal sauvage. Taiga désirait juste qu'Aomine le prenne comme il le faisait toujours, avec ce désir ardent et cette férocité bestiale. Pas comme s'il était une vierge effarouchée.

Un juron traversa ses lèvres, le jeune homme au-dessus de lui sourcillant en l'entendant quand il le bascula soudain, échangeant leur place. Dans la manœuvre, Aomine s'était involontairement retiré de l'intimité du rouquin, le faisant grogner de mécontentement tandis qu'il se plaçait sur son bassin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches Baka...

- Tais-toi !

L'ordre étonna le bleuté, son regard plongeant dans celui furieux et impatient de Taiga qui, sans prévenir, s'empala sur son membre dressé. Aomine manqua de s'étouffer, la violence de la pénétration lui ayant coupé le souffle quand le rouquin se déhancha presque aussitôt, ses fesses claquant contre son bassin. Il l'entendit crier de plaisir, son corps se mouvant à un rythme désordonné et rapide pendant que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le bleuté voulut l'arrêter, submergé par cette vague de plaisir que Kagami déferlait sur lui mais il ne put que gémir profondément, ses mains agrippant les hanches du jeune homme avec force. Taiga l'emmena malgré lui dans un tourbillon de plaisir brut, le poussant dans un gouffre sans fond dont ils ne pourraient jamais sortir. Et Daiki ne voulait pas en sortir. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement intense et fort qu'il se demandait s'il pourrait le ressentir à nouveau.

Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, diluées par cette passion et ce plaisir qui couraient dans ses veines. Taiga ne savait même plus où il se trouvait, ni même qui il était. Il sentait juste ces mains sur lui qui le caressaient, ce membre en lui qui frappait contre sa prostate et ce corps brûlant sur lequel il se déhanchait. Rien d'autre n'importait. Rien à part eux deux.

Le hurlement d'extase que le rouquin poussa fit presque jouir Daiki, son cœur ayant fait un bond quand le jeune homme s'était pensé vers lui en scandant son nom. Il continua tout de même de bouger, conscient que le bleuté n'avait pas encore atteint l'orgasme qu'il lui donna finalement après plusieurs allées et venues. Kagami put enfin s'écrouler sur le torse de son amant, récupérant difficilement son souffle après l'exercice auquel ils s'étaient adonnés. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, nu comme au premier jour quand la main d'Aomine vint jouer dans les mèches rouge sang de l'as de Seirin, le faisant soupirer.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu jouis sans te branler toi ? Se moqua-t-il en souriant.

- Toujours aussi vulgaire... soupira Kagami.

- Réponds moi.

- Quand as-tu décidé de me baiser comme une fille ?

Un silence lui répondit, les doigts de Daiki cessant de câliner sa chevelure. Taiga ne bougea pas, attendant simplement que le jeune homme lui réponde et ne se formalisa pas sur ce silence. Le bleuté ne s'était pas redressé d'un bond, ne lui avait pas lancé de regard irrité ou furieux pour ensuite se rhabiller. Il finirait par lui dire ce qu'il lui avait prit, même s'ils devaient rester ici pendant des heures.

- Je voulais juste... faire l'amour avec toi...

Les rétines du rouquin s'écarquillèrent, sa tête se relevant pour mieux voir le jeune homme sous lui. Aomine avait piqué un fard en rencontrant son regard surpris, son visage se détournant pour mieux cacher sa honte. Lui faire l'amour... Daiki avait décidé de lui faire l'amour. Comme ça. Du jour au lendemain. Kagami eut du mal à y croire. C'était... détourant.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Tu crois que je vais me répéter ? Marmonna Daiki avec irritation.

- Mais... enfin... Bégaya le rouquin.

- Je savais que tu étais bête mais n'aggrave pas ton cas.

- La ferme !

Le sourire mutin que le bleuté lui lança le fit tiquer, une colère sourde l'envahissant et le poussant presque à mettre son poing dans la figure de l'as de Tôhô. Mais au lieu de cela, Taiga plaqua sa bouche contre celle du jeune homme, engageant un baiser furieux et sauvage. Il tira sur ses cheveux sombres, approfondissant leur échange qui ressemblait plus à une bagarre qu'une danse sensuelle. Mais c'était une bagarre qu'ils adoraient mené, continuer et recommencer. Un combat charnel qui les unissait toujours un peu plus.

Ce fut Aomine qui les sépara, replissant ses poumons d'air pendant que le rouquin le fixait avec cet air contrarié peint sur son visage. Il ne pipa mot, peu désireux de se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute -sauf si elle les menait à se sauter dessus- et patienta sans faire le moindre geste.

- J'aime... la façon dont tu me fais l'amour...

Daiki marqua un temps d'arrêt, peu sûr de bien avoir entendu le rouquin. Il avait cette expression sérieuse, troublée par une légère gêne et le rouge aux joues. Aomine sourcilla, perplexe tandis qu'il s'asseyait un peu dans l'herbe.

- Je ne te fais pas l'amour Taiga, fit-il, dubitatif.

- Bah tu peux me le faire comme ça, moi ça me va, déclara le rouquin le plus naturellement du monde.

Aomine ne sut que lui répondre, totalement abasourdi par la désinvolture du jeune homme. Lui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour se contrôler, se discipliner pour lui faire l'amour convenablement. Il aurait pu jeter ses résolutions aux orties et sauter comme un sauvage sur cet imbécile. Mais était-il réellement certain de ce qu'il disait déjà ? Daiki en doutait.

- Tu en es sûr ? Lança le bleuté, toujours perplexe.

- Je ne te dirais pas ça si je n'en étais pas certain, rumina Taiga, contrarié. Si j'avais eu envie qu'on le fasse tranquillement, je te l'aurais dit. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Laisses moi en douter...

- Roh, arrêtes ! Et puis, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler ?

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu aborder le sujet avec toi. Ce n'est pas comme si...

- On sortait ensemble ?

Son visage s'empourpra à nouveau, tout comme celui de Kagami qui garda la bouche grande ouverte. Il venait, semblait-il, de comprendre la portée de ses propos et s'énerva en réalisant que Daiki n'avait apparemment la même vision que lui sur leur relation.

- On ne sort pas ensemble ? S'égosilla le rouquin. Comment peux-tu

- Si, si, l'arrêta le bleuté. On sort bien ensemble. C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? Reprit Taiga, rouge de colère.

- Mais t'es franchement débile ma parole ! Je t'aime, voilà !

La peau de l'as de Tôhô avait tourné au rouge pivoine, l'embarras lui clouant le bec pendant que son amant le fixait avec étonnement. Voilà, il l'avait finalement dit. Après tant de temps passé avec cet imbécile, il avait fini par tomber amoureux de lui. Et ce, sans réellement le vouloir. Qui voudrait tomber amoureux de cette tête de bourrique rousse, gueularde et trop sûr d'elle ? Et bien Aomine apparemment.

Estomaqué, Kagami assimilait les paroles du bleuté. Il l'aimait. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que si il s'était conduit de la sorte, c'était pour lui montrer son affection. Quelque part, cela toucha le rouquin. C'était bien la première fois que l'on se conduisait ainsi avec lui -après Kuroko bien sûr. Pourtant, pour lui, tout avait été clair dès leur première fois, dès leur premier baiser. Il n'aurait jamais laissé Aomine l'embrasser s'il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Au moins, le jeune homme avait fini par ressentir la même chose lui aussi.

- Bah fallait le dire plus toi abruti.

Relevant les yeux, Daiki découvrir le sourire enjoué de son amant, son irritation et son étonnement s'étant envolés. Il lui souriait juste, heureux et apaisé, comme si tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Et en le voyant, Aomine savait que c'était bien le cas. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre le message de Taiga.

Souriant à son tour, le jeune homme se rapprocha vivement du rouquin, sa main passant dans son cou avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes avec envie. Ils s'observent un moment, leurs regard en disant plus que des mots avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre avec passion. Avec agilité, Aomine échangea leur place, surplombant à nouveau son amant qui ne la lâcha pas une seconde. L'envie refit surface, l'impatience les rendant brusques et quémandeurs alors que leurs corps se mouvaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre.

Seule la forêt fut témoin de ce qui se passa ensuite, les deux jeunes hommes se donnant l'un à l'autre comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Au grand déplaisir des animaux alentours qui furent dérangés pendant un long moment.


End file.
